Catching Up
by writergirl94
Summary: Future Fic. Caroline isn't thrilled when her apartment is being broken into, but when she finds it's just Damon, she can put her guard down. or can she? DamonXCaroline COMPLETE part 2 up now.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **This came out of no where and was written in about an hour. Future Fic, which is something I've always wanted to do. Total Caroline/Damon **

Catching Up

A loud bang comes from the kitchen and Caroline bolts awake. She slips out of bed and out her bedroom door. She sees a figure, hunched over behind her open refrigerator door.

She pounces; teeth ready to sink into whoever's neck was in her apartment.

"Cool it Blondie! It's just me!"

The figure with the familiar voice pushes her off of his back. Caroline scrambles to her feet and turns on the light switch, "Damon!"

He smiles, "I was just getting a beer and I may have broken something that was on you're counter."

Caroline looks down at the floor to see her favorite red mug, shattered into tiny pieces. She crosses her arms and holds a steady glare with the blue-eyed Salvatore.

"What? No hug?"

"How did you find me?"

"Easy. I called my little brother and he told me. It's been two years and I was bored."

Caroline stood there, still glaring.

"Okay how about I clean up the mug and then you give me a hug?"

Caroline sighs, rolling her eyes and ran towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. It wasn't a one second hug it was one of those really good twenty-second hugs. She gave one last squeeze before releasing.

"Now. You can clean up the mug while I get the liquor."

Xoxo

In her ten years as a vampire Caroline had learned many things. One thing she learned that underneath everything, Damon will always be an asshole but he was her friend.

Damon reaches into his leather jacket pocket and pulls out a white envelope. "Fresh off the press."

Caroline takes a gulp of her red wine and places on the coffee table. She slowly opens the envelope.

She laughs, "Well it's about time."

It was an invitation too Stefan and Elena's wedding.

"My little brother finally took the hint after all the recent near death experiences that it was time for a wedding."

Caroline smiles, "Are you the best man?"

"I wouldn't count on it, but I plan to make a drunken, embarrassing toast at the reception." Damon pauses, "Of course Elena has her own letter for you." Damon pulled another one out of his pocket.

"I'll read it later on." She places it next to the invitation, "So, Damon how are you?"

"I am doing quite well my dear, how are you?"

"Good. Life's been pretty boring since I moved away from everyone."

"Well as expected, I mean usually Stefan and I cause most of the drama."

Caroline rolled her eyes,

"I did how ever visit Matt and Tyler yesterday." Her eyes darted to the floor "And Katherine."

Caroline would always be eternally grateful for the outcome of the battle against Klaus. She would always be grateful that all three had sacrificed themselves willingly so other lives would be spared.

Damon's face grew solemn.

One of the reasons Damon became a really good friend of her's was because of the sacrifice Katherine had made. Though she mentioned on several occasions she loved Stefan and never loved Damon she let Klaus kill her to save Damon's life, admitting that she loved him too.

"Playing a strict game of poker in the graveyard I assume?"

"I wish." She sighed, "I said a few kind words to each, even Katherine."

Damon took a sip of wine, "May I remind you she turned you."

"Yeah but if it wasn't for her, you wouldn't be here."

"That would not have been to big of a loss, Barbie."

Caroline suddenly grew angry. Wanting to scream and hit Damon she instead leaned forward and placed her hand on his thigh. She stared directly into his eyes.

"Don't say that." She said, "There would have been a huge chain reaction of sadness. Stefan and Elena would have never been the same again, especially Stefan."

"If you want to overreact like that then I guess…" Damon attempted to move her hand.

"Damon." She said. Her hand still firmly on his thigh, "It would have been a huge loss. I may not like Katherine, but she did an incredibly brave thing. For the first time she did something without thinking of herself. I am eternally grateful for that."

Damon stared into her eyes and finally forcefully removed her hand, "Okay." He said.

"More wine?"

"Yes, thank you. Got anything stronger?"

"Help yourself."

Together the two friends easily began discussing other topics. Together they laughed and fought their way through the painful memories that sat in the back of their minds.

_Xoxo_

Caroline woke up in bed the next morning with Damon Salvatore. Nothing happened, of course. The last time they had sex was when she was human and she never wanted to cross that bridge again.

Parts of the night were blacked out but I guess Damon didn't want to sleep on the couch. She sighed in relief that she was fully clothed and so was he. She closed her eyes again and drifted back to sleep.

When Caroline awoke again Damon was propped on his side, watching her.

She jumped, "Damnit Damon!"

He smiled, "Just trying to creep you out."

"Well it worked!" Caroline shrieked and he chuckled.

Xoxo

As Caroline poured herself and Damon coffee she pondered a new thought.

"So we never discussed your love life."

"What about it?" Damon asked.

"Well… I mean is there anyone special in your life?"

"Nope. Just you."

"Ha. I'm serious. Is there?"

"No I haven't been looking. I just tend to stick with the strip clubs and whore houses."

"Well start looking!"

"I'm not in a rush Blondie, I have eternity."

"Forever won't last forever."

Damon raised his eyebrows, "Aside from the fact that made zero sense how about you?"

"Well I was seeing this guy Dean for a while but it didn't work out. Loss of interest."

"He lost interest in you or you lost interest in him?"

"Second choice, he just wasn't my type."

"You have a type?" Damon snorted, "Enlighten me."

"In your dreams, Salvatore."

Xoxo

Finally Damon announced he was leaving. Caroline asked where, out of curiosity. Damon excitedly responded he was going to see Alaric. Alaric had to be one of Damon's best friends and Caroline found great humor in this only because in the beginning Alaric was out to kill him, but then again everyone wanted to kill Damon.

"Where is Alaric?"

"Alaska, for what reason I have no idea but he sure will be surprised and I have his invitation too."

"Well I hope you find him." Caroline said. She opened her front door and leaned against the doorframe.

"I also hope you find your type."

"I also hope you find a girl who isn't any type of exotic dancer or whore."

Then without warning, he kissed her. It was an aggressive strong kiss that seemed to happen way to quickly and then in slow motion. Caroline didn't pull away. Damon pulled away after a few more seconds.

"I'll see you in a few weeks, Blondie."

Caroline, looking completely frazzled quickly responded, "T-The wedding is in a month?"

"Well yeah, you really should have read every word on he invite. Anyway I'm sure Elena wants you earlier than that, she's going to need some help. Though you won't see me till the wedding day, please refrain from bringing a date though because I guarantee I'll be extremely jealous."

Caroline's cheeks turned pink, "I'm closing the door now."

"Fine by me, sweetheart."

Caroline lied, she didn't have a type. The truth was Damon Salvatore was her type and she wanted nothing more.

* * *

**REVIEW! =D PLEASE AND THANK YOU **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **The feedback for this little story was amazing, so for everyone who reviewed this is for you. Part two of Caroline and Damon in this little story. It ends here, enjoy. **

Chapter 2: The Wedding

Caroline scrunches her nose, "It looks way to small, try this." The young blonde hands Stefan another sized tux.

Stefan sighs heavily and returns behind the curtain of his dressing room, "So he kissed you?"

"It was completely out of nowhere too!"

"And you kissed back?" Stefan asked, his head poking out from the curtain.

Caroline hesitated, "Well, sort of. I mean-ugh Stefan what am I going to do!"

"Caroline, can't you talk about this with Elena or Bonnie? I really don't want to give you advice about dating my brother."

Caroline scoffed, "Are you kidding? Elena-don't even get my started. And Bonnie hates Damon."

Stefan continued getting dressed and a few minutes later came out in a black suit with a white-collar shirt and black bow tie. Caroline smiled, "Absolutely perfect!"

Xoxo

"The seating chart looks good, am I missing anyone Elena?" Caroline beamed.

Elena took the chart and examined it closely, "Oh! Damon's bringing a date so just add one more chair."

"What?" Caroline shrieked, "Who?"

The blonde almost forgot Elena knew absolutely nothing about her and Damon's previous encounter, Stefan however coughed obnoxiously from the couch.

"Some girl, Stefan what was her name?"

"I think it was Julia or something like that." Stefan said, changing the channel on the TV.

"Yeah well he's bringing a date, and he's Stefan's best man by the way."

"Really?"

"I'm not questioning it and neither should you, very confusing." Elena stated, "Alright so everything is done and Jeremy has agreed to walk my down the isle. Perfect."

Caroline felt sick.

Xoxo

Caroline, Bonnie, And Jenna were in the back room with Elena. The three bridesmaids already had their lavender dresses on and were now anxiously waiting for the bride. Elena walked out in a stunning strapless wedding dress.

Her two best friends and aunt held in their tears and made constant comments of how beautiful she looked. Jeremy stumbled in then looking nervous.

Xoxo

The music began and Bonnie walked down first, followed by Jenna, and then Caroline. Caroline saw Damon and he acknowledged her right away. He gave her his signature smile; she smiled back, and then mentally cursed at herself.

Elena came down next and as tradition everyone stood. She met Stefan at the alter and the ceremony began. They said there written vows to on another and finally the priest said, "And you may now kiss the proud!"

Stefan and Elena kissed each other passionately while everyone clapped and shouted.

Xoxo

She watched Damon enter the reception tent with the brown haired girl.

Caroline then stabbed her fork into her plate and it broke in half. Stefan and a slightly scared Jeremy only noticed.

"Um Caroline?" Stefan asked.

Caroline glared, "Don't even say it."

Xoxo

When everyone was inside and in their rightful seating places Damon stood and clicked his spoon on his glass.

Damon's sober speech; Stefan could feel his organs knotting together.

"As most of you may know Stefan is my little brother and tonight I am his best man. Now I will be completely honest with you folks, I don't particularly like my brother _but _as his big brother I hope he has an eternity of happiness, he deserves it. Cheers!"

For a moment everyone was unsure whether or not to clap but Alaric started clapping and everyone followed.

Alaric patted Stefan on the shoulder, "He means well."

Xoxo

Caroline watched Stefan and Elena enjoy there first dance, and she watched them stuff cake in each other's faces.

A waiter walked by with a tray of champagne, Caroline swiped a glass and took one large gulp, downing the entire thing. She then looked towards Damon and Julia who were swaying on the dance floor.

Caroline slipped underneath the white tent and into the darkness.

Xoxo

"No way I'm doing the bouquet thing without Caroline!" Elena whispered to Stefan, "It's almost time."

Bonnie came then, making her way through the crowd, "I've looked everywhere." She shook her head.

Damon came through then, "This is wedding people, you guys are holding the expressions of worry and that's not good."

Stefan turned towards Damon, "Are you sober enough to go look around outside, see if Caroline's out there?"

Damon nodded seriously and hurried off.

Xoxo

Outside there was a pathway to a gorgeous fountain and there were white roses all through out the garden. Along the trees were hundred of gold twinkling lights.

Damon saw Caroline, sitting by the fountain.

"Hey Blondie there looking for you in there!"

"Oh?" Caroline replied, startled. "Tell Elena I'll be there in a few minutes."

"What's wrong? You love parties."

Caroline stood up then and slapped him, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Me? What's wrong with you?" Damon yelled.

"You! You are what's wrong with me! We dated when I was human and you took advantage of me and fed on me and ew! Now here I am a vampire, friends with you now, actually were good friends! Then you show up at my apartment and kiss me! You freakin kissed me! Then you tell me not to bring a date to the wedding and I don't and then you show up with some bonehead!"

Caroline was not the type of girl to wallow and have the guy figure out why she was mad, no she was the kind to hit and yell.

"Um."

"You are not allowed to play games with me Damon Salvatore! I don't want to play games with you! Why are you trying to play a game with me?"

"I don't mean to play games, I just make really poor decisions and I don't think before I do things."

"Clearly!" Caroline huffed.

"It's not like Julia is anyone special if that makes you feel better, she's just a stripper I compelled."

"That actually makes me feel a little better." Caroline sighed, "So what are we going to do now?"

He kissed her again. She kissed back.

"Avoid games at all costs and take it slow."

"How slow?"

"As slow as you want, Blondie. We have all eternity."

He kissed her once more.

Xoxo

An hour later they were laughing and dancing together. A little while after that Elena threw the bouquet and Caroline caught it.

Stefan nudged his brother in the shoulder, Damon turned pale.

Xoxo

The bouquet thing made Damon nervous which caused him to drink even more. He compelled the DJ to stop the music and took the microphone.

"Attention wedding people! Little brother make them be quiet!"

Stefan covered his hand over his eyes.

"I'm going to make another toast. I would just like to say that I have made a lot of bad choices, and I mean horrible. You won't believe the stuff I've done but I watch out for my brother! And Elena and me have a huge history, I mean we actually once-"

Alaric and Stefan were already making there way to the DJ booth. Damon punched Alaric but Stefan snatched the microphone out of his hands and Alaric took Damon's left arm and dragged him away.

"GET OFF ME! I HAVE TWO HUNDRED YEARS ON YOU ALARIC! I AM A VERY POWERFUL V-"

Stefan pushed him to the ground.

_xoxo_

The music started to play again. Elena eyed Caroline across the table, "Caroline? Are you sure you really want to go down that road again?"

From outside the tent both Elena and Caroline, with their super hearing, could hear Damon cursing in four different languages, and there was some sort of brawl happening. The fountain cracked.

Caroline hesitated, "Yeah I think so."

Damon had his faults, but so did she. While he was a asshole, moronic boy who played games and acted without thinking she was impulsive and talked way to much but if he could deal with her faults, then she could try and learn to tolerate his.

"You sure?"

"It's not like were in a rush, we have all of eternity."

* * *

**A/N: ALL DONE. PLEASE refrain from asking when i will update, because i won't. THANKS. REVIEW=D**


End file.
